


Adventures On Paper Pages

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: A nerd walks into a bookshop...Day 31: You have half of a tattoo, and your soulmate has the other. When you touch them for the first time, the tattoo will become complete.





	Adventures On Paper Pages

Roman's tattoo was a curious thing. The dark red-inked dragon with golden details usually sat on the back of his right shoulder but just like his host, it just couldn't sit still. It was crawling along his back, tighs and currently his right arm. A mischievous tongue pocked out and tickled his wrists. Roman rubbed the spot with fond exasperation, ever since he had read his first fairytale he was absolutely in love with his soulmate tattoo. And to know that it would only grow sent a joyous shiver through him.

Roman had been working at a small local bookshop with Terran (yes, he named his tattoo) as company to distract him, adventure as far away as it comes. With things being as they were he was left to daydream through his shift.

That was until the doorbell jiggled, announcing the arrival of another rare customer. Roman immediately straightened. "Welcome at Ivory Books! May I help you find anything?"

"I suppose so," answered the man who had just entered. He wore a nice blue button-up along with black pants and square glasses. His black hair was swept back, revealing sharp features that made Roman turn a little hot under his collar. "Lately, I was recommended a book from a friend. It was written by Dan Brown and since I was just walking by I wanted to see if you had it."

"Sure, we have all of his novels. They're right there in the corner."

As the man turned to the corner Roman had pointed him to, he swore he could see movement and a flash of midnight blue on the other's wrist but the other turned too quickly to be sure. Only seconds later he returned with a book in hand, handing it to Roman.

As Roman grabbed it, their thumbs brushed and a tingle spread over his hand. Surprised he looked down to see that his dragon head formed a half-circle that reached from his tumb to just under his wrists. The previously empty space under it quickly filled with white and a black dot in the middle in the shape of Saturn.

On a whim he grabbed the other's wrist, pushing up his sleeve and then he saw it. A dark blue sphinx in a half-circle in the same place as his own tattoo. Just before his eyes the space filled with black ink and a rose-shaped white ink. As the man grabbed Roman's wrist, in the same manner, they both build a full circle, showing yin and yang in the middle.

"Beautiful," Roman whispered.

"Logan."

Roman looked up confused.

"You can just call me Logan, dear soulmate," Logan smiled and if that wasn't the most enchanting sight Roman had ever seen.


End file.
